1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board connector with terminal fittings to be connected with a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-110278 and FIG. 15 herein disclose a known circuit board connector. With reference to FIG. 15, the connector has a box-shaped housing 1 with a bottom plate 2. The connector also has terminal fittings 3, and projections 4 project sideways from each terminal fitting 3. The bottom plate 2 has mount holes 5, and each mount hole 5 has a stepped recess 6. The terminal fittings 3 are inserted through the mount holes 5 so that the projections 4 fit in the stepped recess 6 in the bottom plate 2. The terminal fitting 3 can be connected with a circuit board 7 by urging a pressing jig 8 against the upper surface of the bottom plate 2. Thus, a pressing surface 9 of the pressing jig 8 is moved towards the circuit board 7 and leading ends of the terminal fittings 3 are pressed into through holes 7A of the circuit board 7 for connection.
The pressing jig 8 can exert excessive pressing forces on upper walls 6A. As a result, the upper walls 6A of the housing 1 may be deformed.
The invention was developed in view of this problem and an object thereof is to prevent a housing from being deformed by a pressing jig.